


Far Away

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Genetically Engineered Beings, IN SPACE!, In Vitro, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Soulmates, Space Stations, True Love, controlled breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life not always goes as planned, and when Kili finds himself all alone, he decided to manage on his own despite the obvious physical difficulties of the advanced pregnancy. The arrival of another space ship shakes his peaceful existence, and brings fear, do they carry the plague that killed almost everyone in the universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A strange concept of alpha/omega dynamics, but I hope you can follow.

Kili sang as he looked out the window to see if everything was okay. Not seeing anything unusual he went back to work. He cooked himself some dinner later and decided to watch a film.

‘Too bad they don’t make films like this anymore...’ He complained to himself.

After the film, he tried calling his uncle, but there was no response yet again. Disappointed he went to bed.

Gazing at the white ceiling this almost felt like home, but deep inside it wasn’t home. Being all alone was slowly getting to him. He hated being alone. In the past he was always surrounded by friend or family, but there was no time.

Now his voice was the only real sound he heard on a daily basis.

He walked into his garden to oversee his crop. This space was his master project, a stable supply of organic natural food. He planted carrots and potatoes. He always liked tomatoes and peas. Lots of herbs and spices, any type of seed he could find was planted. Now he had a beautiful garden, the overproduction of produce was frozen for safe keeping. There was never enough food in his current situation.

When he was leaving his apartment he barely had time to take the basic things. The massage sent by his uncle was crucial. ‘Code Red. Evacuate at all cost.’

Now he was stuck alone, worried for his only family.

“How are you feeling?” His mother called him.

“I’m okay.” Kili hissed.

“You don’t seem okay.” She scolded him, like she always did.

“I’m lonely.” He admitted sadly.

“I’m always with you.” She reminded him.

“It’s not the same.” Kili complained.

“Soon, you won’t be alone.” The smile could be heard in her voice.

“Soon.” Kili gazed up to the speaker. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“I love you Baby!” Dis told him warmly.

“I love you too Mommy.” He smiled gently.

\------

A beeping woke him up. Kili gazed at the screen next to his bed. The sensors were detecting a temperature change, but nothing which could potentially be a danger.

“Mother, check the radiation levels.” Kili told his mother computer.

“They are within the norm.” Dis replied calmly.

“Why the alarm?” Kili asked.

“I just thought it was time you got up...” Dis laughed.

“Fucking great...” Kili stretched with pain and walked to the huge shower room. It felt strange to have a shower all to himself.

Back at school there were always a lot of people around. Friends, enemies and strangers. Later at work, there were even more people around, hundreds of people. Finally when he took a family leave, he was surrounded by doctors and the few real friends he had. And his uncle. He felt safe and loved.

Now he had to manage on his own. His uncle left on a mission and was unreachable. His best friends were gone too.

“I won’t be alone soon.” He smiled and gently petted his protruding belly.

“No, you won’t.” The computer laughed. “You should do another scan later during the day.”

“I will.” Kili assured her. “Otherwise you won’t shut up.”

“You know me all too well!” She laughed.

\-------

Kili gazed at the screen with wonder. Seeing the tiny being, now nestled deep in his belly, always made him wonder how it was even possible. Less than four hundred years ago no one would even dream of males carrying and breeding children. When the idea was first introduced over three hundred years ago, the public did not see the benefits of such a system, but the military jumped at the strength enhancement of alphas.

As the first generations of omegas and alphas were born, it turned out they were the best soldiers. Alphas super strong physically, more endurable than normal humans now called betas. Fearless and stubborn, keen to obey orders, never stopping until their mission was complete. Omegas smarter and more resourceful than normal humans. Wise and skilled. Both sexes capable to reproduce, all omegas could carry children.

Kili never thought he would have a child himself. No one would ever consider a natural birth. The baby was suppose to nestle in his womb for the first two months and later he taken out and placed in a conception pod. If there had been a doctor who could do the procedure and someone who could place it there. With the change of situation Kili and his mother decided it was better to leave it to a natural birth.

He gazed at the screen again and he couldn’t stop a smile. He wasn’t going to be alone anymore. Just a few more weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Flying high in the sky...’ Nori chanted as he piloted the spaceship.

‘We’re like a ice breaker, breaking the universe in half...’ He continued his crazy song.

“Will you stop that noise?” His brother Ori scolded him. “I’m trying to focus here!”

“What’s so fucking important I can’t sing?” Nori hissed.

“You call that singing?” Dwalin’s strong voice sounded on the bridge.

“In fact I do!” Nori growled back. The presence of the alphas on board kept ticking him off. Alphas had always irritated him.

“This is interesting...” Ori’s surprised voice broke the strange fight about to break out again.

“What is?” Nori hissed at his brother.

“Well, this is our location...” Ori pointed to the space map.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere...” Nori growled impatiently.

“So what is this?” Ori pointed to a tiny point on the map.

“What the fuck is that?” Nori’s voice was full of surprise.

“I’ll get the lieutenant.” Dwalin rushed to get Fili.

\------

Fili gazed at the map, back to the scanner, and back to the two omegas.

“So you’re saying that’s some kind of installation?” Fili asked gazing at the picture again.

“More like some kind of space station.” Nori pointed to the picture.

“It doesn’t look like any space station I’ve ever seen.” Dwalin growled from behind Fili’s shoulder.

The space station had a strange circular form, six rings moving around a central core. If anything, it was state of the art.

“I’ve seen something like it...” Ori whispered.

“You have?” Everyone asked at the same time.

“There was an omega in my group when I was a child... He kept drawing things like this...” Ori whispered. “He called it a condaium construction.”

“So what is it?” Nori asked curiously.

“He said it could be anything, from a research facility to a space station, it all depended on the size.” Ori confessed.

“Now why haven’t I met this omega?” Nori asked his brother suspiciously.

“He was transferred to another group later. We met again by accident a few years ago.” Ori shrugged. “I have no idea what he was working on then, but he did not talk about crazy projects anymore.”

“What did you talk about?” Nori had a sudden feeling in his gut.

“You.” Ori exhaled. “He got you out. I have no idea how, or why really, but he did.”

“Condaium construction you say?” Fili mused gazing at the strange station orbiting a small planet. “How is this piece of crap doing?” He pointed to their ship.

“Falling apart.” Nori growled.

“Let’s fly in closer.” Fili decide. “Try to contact then, and if there is not answer, we’ll try to dock.”

\------

It took them twelve hours to come closer, the closer the stranger the construction seemed.

“Erebor Corporation, Consono 1” Dwalin read the text on the side of the ship.

“This looks nice and fancy, but where the hell is the docking hanger?” Nori growled.

“It doesn’t have a docking hanger!” Ori pointed. “It’s got a docking channel!”

“How is that suppose to work?” Dwalin growled.

“You fly to the space corridor and dock to it. It’s a much safer way to dock, but the solution was too expensive to introduce into the old stations.” Ori commented.

“Is there an answer?” Fili asked worried.

“Nothing...” Nori grimaced.

\-----

Kili was running frantically, the red alarms warning him of the unusual event unfolding.

“Mother tell me everything about this ship, are they infected?” He demanded putting on his space suit, which was really difficult considering his belly.

“Seems not, they are in bad technical condition. Their reactor is working only at 20%.” Dis told him. “Their system is old, and easy to hack.”

“Can you stop their approach?” Kili demanded.

“Do you want them to find out I’m hacking them?” Dis replied quickly.

“Fuck no...” Kili complained as he ran towards the main control room.

“Mom?” He asked taking the secure control seat.

“Yes Darling?” She replied.

“Set the rings to roll!” Kili ordered more firmly.

“As you wish my son!” She laughed.

\-------

“It’s not a space station...” Ori’s whisper was lost in the chatter in the bridge. The five alphas were talking with Nori, who was agitating them even more. None of them knew what to do in this situation.

“I say we just fly by!” Gimli insisted.

“We might as well take a peak in and take anything useful...” Bofur added.

“It’s not a space station!” Ori spoke louder trying to catch their attention.

“Then what is it then?” Dwalin asked.

“It’s got a contortus propulsion system!” Nori gasped in wonder. “We’re screwed!”

“What the fuck is that?” Dain demanded.

“It fucking rotates creating a subspace, I’ve heard about it... It’s suppose to revolutionize space travel!” Nori spoke with wide eyes and amazement shining in them.

“Well it looks as if it’s attempting to take off...” Fili growled. “So either we dock now and jump ship or we’re stuck on this piece of crap!”

“So what the fuck is it then?” Dwalin asked again.

“A state of the art intergalactic space ship!” Ori jumped into his seat and ignoring the rotating rings he slowly flew into the space between the rings to reach the docking channel.

\------

“Should I let them dock?” Dis asked him slowly. Their ship was ready to take off, but Kili was hesitating.

“What about risk of infection?” Kili just had to make sure.

“They have signs, but no alive signs.” Dis told him.

“Chances?” Kili demanded.

“3%” The computer replied.

“Let them dock.” Kili’s human side gave in. But his calculating omega side was grimacing and worrying.

“Set the hall for purging just in case.” He ordered.

“All set.” Dis told him.

“Give me the feed from the cameras on screen 4.” Kili ordered.

\------

When they docked their ship made a noise of trepidation.

“This piece of crap might fall apart any minute now...” Nori hissed.

“Let’s move out!” Fili ordered. “We’re abandoning ship! Get your gear and your weapons! Take anything useful!”

“Yes Sir!” Gimli pulled on his gear.

“Nori and Ori, go a few meters behind us.” Fili told them.

“What if this place is infected with those things?” Ori complained.

“Then we’ll shoot them to hell!” Dwalin told him confidently. “We can’t stay on that piece of crap anyway!”

\------

Kili watched them walk into the corridor slowly in a organised tactical style.

“Identify.” He ordered and the computer quickly began searching files for the identity of the people coming on board.

But soon Kili did not need the files. His eyes went wide with surprise, but his heart jumped with happiness.

“Positive identification. Lieutenant Oakenshield, Private Fundin, Private Dunland, Private Iron and Private O’Neil. All members of squad AP-1672. Norris Luin and Orion Luin, omega unit TT-34.” The computer told him.

“Tell them to quarantine in the corridor and do a remote physical scan.” Kili demanded.

\------

As soon as they reached the door to the main hull, the screen was so puzzling to Ori and Nori that they stood with no idea how to use it.

“Please lower your weapons. You are now in quarantine.” The computer told them in a nice female voice.

The door behind them closed startling them.

“This unit is sealed, if you do no co-operate you will not be let into the ship.” The computer told them calmly.

“Is the ship infected with xenomorphs?” Ori asked slowly.

“It is not. But the same cannot be said about your ship.” The computer told them coldly.

“We destroyed them.” Fili told the computer confidently.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you...” The computer’s voice had a merry tone to it, and Ori just crossed his eyebrows thinking that it was unusual for a computer to display emotions as elaborate as sense of humour.

“The construction of this hull will prevent their entry, but we need to quarantine you to make sure no one infected will come on board.” The computer yet explained.

“Do you mean we missed some?” Fili asked the computer.

“The xenomorphs are extremely smart, when in danger they are smart enough to know when to hide.” The computer calmly explained.

“Are they going to jump ship with us?” Gimli asked worried.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got all corners covered.” The computer assured him calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili was impatient, just sitting there in the strange corridor was nerve wreaking. The computer’s implications that they had aliens with them disturbed him and irritated him at the same time. He understood the need for quarantine, he really did, but he didn’t understand this place. No space station ever looked like this. Most were crude and dirty. Built of cheap materials. This was a contrast. Beautiful white walls, with all kinds of decorations. The screens, the panels, the doors looked innovative and clean. Unlike any other ship or space station he’d ever seen. The logo of Erebor everywhere.

“Is there anything on your ship worth saving?” The computer asked them after several minutes.

“We took everything with us.” Fili assured her.

“Provisions and gear?” The computer asked.

“We were practically starving...” Fili confessed.

“So you won’t mind if I dispose of the ship and the aliens hidden on it?” The computer asked taking a first person denominator.

“Not at all, especially if those things are still there.” Fili replied calmly.

They watched their ship being detached and if flew away.

“Now we’re stuck here.” Dwalin growled.

“At least we’re alive.” Bofur pointed out soundly.

\------

“Leave your weapons here. This ship is 100% free of infection.” The computer ordered them after a few more hours.

“Fee?” Gimli growled.

“Leave your weapons.” He said calmly and put his gun and gear down.

“They will be here.” The computer told them calmly.

Fili gazed at the screen seeking answers, slowly he realised why such a strategy was imposed. This station was understaffed.

“Do you require extra examinations to meet quarantine requirements?” He asked the computer.

“All examinations have been done.” The computer assured him.

“How...?” Bofur whispered but stopped seeing Fili’s strong glare.

Together they walked into the unknown.

“It’s even nicer in here!” Gimli exclaimed seeing the beautiful interior.

Ori just smiled seeing the huge drawings done on the walls. He had a strange feeling in his gut. A warm good feeling.

\------

Kili watched them with worry but seeing the tiny red head speak with the alphas with ease, he assured himself it was a good idea. He remembered Orion from his primary group, back as a young omega in Omega Training Facilities. He was smart and kind. Kili remember their meeting after years, as Ori was crying for his older omega brother who got in really deep trouble. Feeling sorry for his old friend, he dug out the files. The older red head was spiteful and ranked low for an omega due to behaviour problems. It didn’t take long for Kili to ‘accidentally’ delete some files as he was browsing.

Now both Ori and his older brother were on his doorstep, with five alphas in toll.

He calmly sat in his chair checking everything time after time, looking at the scans of the ship and their medical scans. They looked healthy. He read all their files and he was certain these were people who did not harm others. At least so said the files.

The moment they walked into the control centre he saw the first blond alpha look around suspiciously. He gazed at him firmly. The other alphas seemed really curious, looking around with interest. But the real treat was Ori reactions.

“Kee!” The red head omega cried out and ran towards him.

“It’s great to see you Ori.” Kili embraced him firmly, it felt great to hold someone alive and warm.

“I can’t say I’m surprised, the moment I saw the ship... I have been thinking about you.” Ori cried into his neck.

“I’m glad to see you too.” Kili admitted. “Introduce us please.”

“Silly me...” Ori dried his tears. “This is Kili, my good friend from childhood.”

“Kili, this is my brother Nori, and the alpha squad, Fili, the lieutenant, Dwalin, Gimli, Bofur and Dain.” Ori continued.

“How did you end up together on one ship?” Kili asked curiously.

“It’s a really long story...” Ori inhaled. “But I’d really appreciate some food first.”

“Sorry...” Kili apologised. “All this got me off track of normal needs.” With much difficulty he got up from the pilot chair, and he saw seven pairs of shocked eyes. The moment he got up they finally realised his state. The screen and panel shielding most of his body.

“This way, please.” He smiled and showed them into the kitchen and dining room area.

\------

Fili always considered himself calm and composed, especially in the emotional side of his character. He was calm as a child, and calm as a cadet. Later his composure was the springboard for his career, because most alphas had problems with control. He heard lots of jokes about sex, jokes about both male and female betas, he heard many alphas talk about omegas in a sexual way. But something in him never made him interested enough to act in any way. Always obeying rules and protocols.

The moment they met the tiny red omega, he felt the omega show interest in him. The shy glances were nice, but something in him kept stopping him. He had no reservations when he was evaluated for the breeding program, most alphas were evaluated. And the idea that if the universe would work in a normal way, in time he would have met his children, made him wonder about having a family. About love and closeness.

But he had no idea how it could feel, until he laid eyes on the beautiful brunet omega. His long dark curly hair. Deep black eyes. A skin with a golden glow. Sharp eyes and deep voice. There was something so special about him, he wanted to claim him right there and then. His instincts dictating showing all the others that this omega was his. Fili chocked down the strange ideas.

But the moment when the omega stood up from the control chair, a new wave of emotion filled him. Fury. Utter fury that this omega was carrying the child of someone else! The definite bulge couldn’t be anything else but a child. The strong feeling of possessiveness, rage and jealousy took him by surprise.

“How far along are you?” The tiny omega Ori asked with shining excited eyes.

“Just seven more weeks left.” The brunet smiled at him shyly, so far not paying Fili even a glance.

“Are you all alone here?” Nori gently asked him.

The brunet just nodded.

“So how were you planning to handle the birth?” Nori asked with worry.

“I had it all worked out. But I’m glad to have someone here now.” Kili assured them.

“May I touch?” Ori asked gently.

The brunet just nodded and soon Ori’s warm gentle hands touched the belly and a smile appeared on the omega’s face as he felt the child move.

“Beautiful feeling...” Ori smiled joyfully.

\------

Kili was aware of the blond alpha watching his every move. He could read the anger in his eyes, but he could find no apparent reason. He did not talk to the alpha, he tried not to offend him. He really did not want any trouble, especially being alone on the ship. After showing them around, Kili decided to show trust. He had no other choice.

He patiently explained how many things worked, and the alphas and omegas immediately volunteered to help with anything needed. Ori and Nori showed him huge support, fawning over him, unlike anyone else ever. It was nice to have someone around. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

“We love what you did with this place.” Gimli told the omega with a huge smile. He loved the idea of the space garden, full of fresh produce, and he and Bofur volunteered for gardening work.

Dwalin, the huge man, quickly assumed the role of the provisions supplier.

While both omegas quickly took care of the station and Kili, of course.

After giving comfortable quarters to everyone, establishing basic rules for cohabitation, Dain and Fili found themselves bored.

Everyone else was busy. Dain focused on watching films and just relaxing, while Fili focused on observing the omegas.

Nori and Ori, found themselves feeling a huge need to take care of Kili.

“I think it’s some form of instinct.” Ori joked, as they both just had to take care of the omega. Kili tried protesting, but the insistence was so strong he gave up. Both omegas now fed him, cooked for him, took over any strenuous jobs.

The first night after discovering they both couldn’t sleep, both Nori and Ori found their way to Kili’s bedroom.

“This instinct thing is fucking irritating.” Nori complained as he snuggled against Kili’s back, and Ori snuggled against the belly.

“I have never heard of an omega carrying so long, all this is just pure instinct. Omegas take care of each other.” Ori added.

Nori rested his head in Kili’s hair and immediately fell asleep.

\------

‘What the hell is going on with me and the omegas?’ Kili asked his mother.

‘Your friend Ori is right. Taking care of other pregnant omegas is a genetically induced characteristic.’ She replied. Now they mainly talked using the terminal.

‘What else might happen?’ Kili asked.

‘The list is pretty long, and very classified. Few researches have been done in the field.’ She replied. ‘But you may expect – raise of sexual needs, need of closeness.’

‘But omegas can’t have sex with each other...’ He typed.

‘Technically it’s not impossible.’ She made him realised calmly.

‘What else?’ He demanded.

‘Worry about the alphas more and your own sexual temper.’ She replied.

Kili read the line three times. He knew what she meant, his body was going crazy ever since they joined him. He needed the omegas. And it wasn’t just because he knew and trusted Ori. The child was much calmer when Ori was holding the belly. He slept better with them. He liked their presence in his bed.

The blond alpha, still gazing at him with spite... anytime Kili would see him, he would become wet. His legs and hands shaking. In his dreams he wondered what it felt like to have sex. He never had sex, his child a product of genetic manipulation. And now as the belly was growing, as his needs were growing, he found himself desperate for sex.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know what you’re asking from us?” Nori complained.

Kili just blushed and looked down dejectedly.

“Kee?” Ori whispered gently. He knew what Kili was referring to. He felt a lot towards his childhood friend. And this suddenly seemed really easy.

“I can’t control it anymore...” Kili whispered with tears flowing down.

“For fuck’s sake!” Nori complained. His own instincts were dictating the same, satisfying the pregnant omega’s needs. He wanted to fuck him.

“This might not actually be easy...” Ori noticed with worry. “I have no idea how it should work...”

“As much as I like you... I think you should just pick one of the alphas.” Nori admitted.

Kili gazed at him with huge wide eyes, he looked down.

“I don’t want to go in between you and them.” Kili told them. “You make your picks first.”

“I’m not going to make a pick.” Nori told him slowly. “Not really interested in breeding and sex.”

“Don’t you want to try sex?” Ori asked. The presence of the pregnant omega made his hormones go wild.

“Well... It wasn’t really available. Back in prison, I was a bit too busy on trying not to get raped, to seek alpha company.” Nori confessed.

“Now all laws are gone.” Ori reminded him. “We could just remove the hormone implants and...”

“And live like betas?” Nori asked sternly.

“Have families.” Ori told him slowly. His hands gently traced Kili’s belly. “I’d like to have a child.”

“Kili should make the first pick.” Nori prompted.

Ori gazed at him worried.

“I’m not planning to pick, I’m going to let the alphas pick.” Kili inhaled.

“You’re going to face them about this?” Nori asked curiously.

“I’m going to flirt a bit.” Kili smiled. “Come on, it can’t be that hard.” He grinned. “I’ve watched all the old beta films...” He winked at them.

\-----

Dwalin gazed at the pregnant omega with interest.

They talked a bit, and he honestly liked the omega, but he had only eyes for Ori, as Kili quickly realised.

Gimli was nice, he loved making jokes. He was fun loving, but there was something about him that Kili did not want to give in to.

Bofur was even nicer. He was honestly fun and friendly. But Kili did not feel any interest on his part.

Dain was another story. His eyes were screaming sex and passion. But Kili did not feel safe with him, he felt alert and aware. The more he talked with this alpha, the less he wanted to.

Feeling disappointed he avoided the last alpha. Fili was strong and beautiful, but the way he was looking at Kili was even worse than Dain. There was hate in his eyes and some kind of contempt.

“I can’t make a pick, and they don’t seem interested... Let’s just drop the topic.” Kili told Ori gently. “I’m sorry for all the trouble.” He looked down.

Then he felt a shy tender kiss on his lips. He embraced Ori gently, and with a light smile looked into his friend’s eyes. Ori’s hands rested on the protruding belly tenderly stroking it.

“You’re the best friend ever.” Kili held him tightly.

“You’ll get through it.” Ori assured him. “It’s just a few more weeks.”

“Thank you...” Kili felt another gentle kiss.

When the kiss ended, Kili gazed at the person in the doorway, and he never saw so much hate in the eyes of anyone. The blond hated him, he was certain of it.

“I better get back to work.” Kili told him slowly.

“I’ll start working on dinner.” Ori told him quickly and left blushing madly.

Kili felt the eyes of the blond draw him in. He drowned in those deep blue orbs. He couldn’t understand this person. His spite and rage. His hate. There was something really complicated in the way the blond was acting, and all the emotions he felt towards him puzzled him.

The blond was still standing in the doorway so Kili gazed at him. The blue eyes were burning with hate. The emotions so strong Kili wanted to disappear. The blond made a step forward and locked the door behind him. Kili for the first time since they arrived felt scared. He pulled his legs up, embraced his belly and waited to hear what the alpha wanted.

“You like Ori.” The blond spoke grimly.

“He’s a very good friend.” Kili fidgeted.

“What I saw was way more...” He spoke in a low tone.

Kili began shacking under the firm angry glare and the cold words.

“Tell me now... does he fuck you or do you fuck him?” The blond spoke in a dominant alluring voice.

Kili just looked up, his legs trembling even more, and deep down he felt agitated. This alpha was way more than all the others. Way more attractive and way more lust worthy.

“We don’t have sex...” Kili confessed.

“But you would really like to...” Fili taunted him gently tracing his fingers against his shoulders causing the omega to shiver even more violently.

“Tell me who would satisfy you better... an omega or an alpha...” Fili rasped inhaling his scent. “Do you miss having sex with an alpha?” Those long fingers trailed the huge belly.

Kili’s breath was raspy and laboured. His eyes wide and ecstatic. His whole body so aroused and so needy he just wanted to reach for the alpha and beg him.

“You want this...” Fili traced him with his fingers watching the reaction with amusement.

“Please...” Kili rasped.

“What do you want... tell me...” The blond taunted with skill.

“I want to get fucked...” Kili was trembling like a leaf on the wind.

“And who do you want to fuck you?” Fili whispered into his ear, inhaling the scent even deeper. The smell so arousing he just had to get more and more. He had no idea how to describe the smell but it was divine.

“You...” Kili rasped obediently.

“Correct answer...” Fili rasped against his lips gently tracing them with his tongue.

His hands reached down, first traced the belly, and later traced the beautiful long legs. Fili desperately tried to ignore the child. A child that wasn’t his, but was in his omega. As he kissed him, Fili felt that this was his omega. His forever. The only omega for him.

Ignoring everyone in the station, he lifted the omega and carried him towards his bedroom. As he placed the rasping half naked omega on the bed, there was only one problem. How to have sex with someone so visibly pregnant. But when he finally had the omega naked and laid out, it all went easy. His entrance dripping wet and inviting. His body so warm.

As he laid against his back, embracing him gently. Tracing the beautiful body. The omega was whimpering desperately.

“Are you sure you want this?” Fili asked one last time before crossing the line.

“I want this more than anything in my life.” Kili whispered back as he felt those strong hands caress him.

Fili gently placed himself at the entrance, gently pressing in. It was heaven, it was the most entrancing feeling in the universe. He held onto him tightly, taking him in the most primitive and ancient fashion. Forgetting about modern technology, about genetic manipulation, about the child already in his belly. As he moved frantically against his body, he tried not to think that the child should be his, but focused on the thought that all his future children will be his.

As the tender omega body was taking him in, Fili could think only of one thing. How much he wanted him.

Kili woke up feeling pleasantly warm. A strong arm embracing his belly, the child completely calm for once. For a moment he was worried, but then he felt a gentle move. He traced his own hand over the huge belly, happy to feel the child still there.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” The alpha’s deep voice startled him.

“A boy, an alpha.” Kili replied.

Fili snuggled against his neck, keeping to himself all the thoughts he had during the night. About keeping both him and the child. And about trying to accept this child of not his blood.

“Have you thought of a name?” Fili asked him gently.

“Frerin. After my uncle.” Kili told him.

“A good name.” Fili gently stroked the belly. “What of his father?” He asked in a strained voice.

“There was no father...” Kili replied.

“I thought... because you carried naturally...” Fili admitted.

“He’s a product of genetic engineering. He was suppose to nestle in me for only two months to ensure proper development, but well... the universe went to hell so I evacuated and came here.” Kili blushed and snuggled into his arms.

Fili stroked the belly even more tenderly. This would make things much easier.

“Move in with me.” He told the omega tenderly.

“I’m not sure...” Kili was stunned with the implication.

“Move in with me, and I’ll love you both.” Fili assured him.

“Him too?” Kili asked with worry,

“Yes.” Fili kissed him tenderly.

\-------

Ori was angry with him for nearly three weeks. He stopped talking to Kili, and was sulking. Nori just kept scolding him and told him to stop grimacing. Kili followed him with sad eyes, but the warm arms around him gave him security he needed.

“Ori...” Kili followed him desperate one day, he really felt the need to settle their differences.

“Just ignore me.” Ori grimaced.

“You’re one of my best friends...” Kili insisted. “I can’t just ignore you...”

“I’m trying not to show you my anger... so just leave me alone.” Ori told him grimly.

“Why are you angry with me?” Kili began crying.

“Shit...” Ori hit the wall and grimaced even more. “Why did you have to pick him?”

“I didn’t... He picked me...” Kili told him slowly.

“I liked him...” Ori cried now as well.

“Why didn’t you just tell me when I came up with the topic?” Kili cried.

“I just...” Ori had no idea how to name his needs.

“I’m sorry... but...” Kili held his belly tightly.

Ori gazed at him and reached to the belly as well. “I wanted to have a child myself.”

“Don’t be angry with me please...” Kili begged him. “You can’t even imagine what it feels, how much I needed him... and he’s so good to me...”

“Did he really pick you?” Ori demanded.

“Yes... I didn’t even talk to him much...” Kili told him desperately.

Ori looked down to the floor and inhaled deeply. Soon his arms were around Kili’s neck, his lip pressed into his. They held on tightly, giving comfort to each other.

“I’m sorry...” Kili assured him yet again.

“I’m sorry too...” Ori gentle massaged the belly, a smile appearing on his face as the baby was moving.

“I’m going to be an uncle.” Ori smiled for a change. The closeness of the pregnant omega and the hormones dictating taking care of him.

“Dwalin likes you a lot.” Kili suddenly told him.

“What?” Ori’s eyes went wide with surprise.

\-----

Ori spend five days watching the huge older alpha as if seeing him for the first time. Later he just had to ask Nori.

“Do you think one of them likes me?” Ori squeaked to his brother.

“I don’t talk with them much.” Nori exhaled.

“Do you like one of them?” Ori suddenly asked.

Nori’s eyes went narrow. “I hate all alphas.” Nori reminded him.

“Don’t you feel it? The hormones?” Ori asked desperately.

“You want to get fucked so badly?” Nori asked. “To fuck anyone?”

“It’s not that...” Ori paced around.

“I’ll tell you what it is.” Nori grimaced. “The world ended, now the pregnant omega spurs our hormones, pointing out that the survival of our race might be our destiny. In fact I want to be in control of my body, in control of my fate.”

“So you do like one of them.” Ori realised.

“Do what you want, I’m planning to control my instincts.” Nori grimaced and left him.

\------

“Would you chose him in other circumstances?” Ori asked Kili again.

“It’s not about hormones, if that’s what you’re asking.” Kili told him. “There is something special about him, and I could feel it deep in my bones from the first moment I saw him.”

“So it’s not about hormones and the end of the universe?” Ori told him.

“Whatever you might think, I don’t think it’s the end of the universe.” Kili smiled mysteriously.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Signal transmission’ the computer told them suddenly one day.

‘Open channel.’ Kili told the computer taking the control seat with difficulty.

‘Consono 2 online.’ The computer said.

‘Transmit a confirmation back.’ Kili quickly ordered.

‘Consono 3 online.’

‘Consono 4 offline.’

“Everyone take a seat!” Kili told his random crew.

“What’s going on?” Fili asked him with worry.

“We have to configure.” Kili told him.

“Configure for what?” Nori grimaced.

“For what this was created.” Kili did not elaborate, instead he began typing orders.

“What is this ship?” Nori asked him with insistence.

“Who said this was a ship in the first place?” Kili smiled brightly. “It’s a state of the art intergalactic transmitting station.”

“What for?” Ori asked with wide eyes.

‘Correcting alignment.’ The computer announced. 'You’d better take a seat and buckle up. It’s going to be a bumpy ride.’ The female voice was amused.

“Correct the course.” Kili ordered seeing the calculations.

‘Hey how are you over there?’ A message showed up from Consono 2.

‘I’m fine, got some extra people on board!’ Kili typed back.

‘So do I.’ The reply was short.

‘Setting course.’ The computer informed.

“Let’s roll!” Kili announced with a smile and the computer immediately turned on the rotating rings.

’10, 9, 8...’ The computer began.

“I hope you guys didn’t have a large breakfast!” Kili laughed as the computer was counting.

‘3, 2, 1... Start.’ The computer told them.

The rapid pull pushed them into their chairs, the whole outside melting into a void of bright light.

‘Reaching target destination.’ The computer calmly told them.

As the ship slowly slowed down and the stars could be seen Kili smiled at them. ‘Route report.’

’22 612 light years in two hours and thirty nine minutes.’ The computer said with triumph.

“That’s impossible!” Nori yelled.

‘We’re equipped with a hyperspace contortus propulsion system.’ The computer said calmly. ‘Nothing is impossible.’ She added.

“Now you know why I love this ship!” Kili laughed.

\------

Soon two other ships appeared, identical to their ship.

“Hey mommy!” A merry voice yelled. “You must be bursting by now!” The female voice continued.

“Hi Tauriel!” Kili smiled at the screen, he got up so she could see his body.

“Damn you look like you mutated!” The red head on the screen laughed.

“I’m glad you tagged along!” Kili told her.

“Fine now move, I got a job to do!” A male voice scolded her.

“Hi Legolas!” Kili greeted him.

“Hey Kee!” The tall blond omega sat on the chair, his alpha sister sat in the chair next to him.

“Status on Consono 1.” Legolas asked.

“Eight people.” Kili reported. “Technical condition impeccable.”

“Any contacts with infestation?” Legolas asked.

“The survivors had, but they had been quarantined and medically examined.” Kili assured him.

“Good!” Tauriel smiled. “I’m starved for some normal company, this grumpy ass made my last months really difficult!” She complained about her brother.

“Consono 3 contacting Consono 1 and 2.” A calm voice interrupted them

“Bilbo!” Tauriel exclaimed.

“Nice to hear you too darling!” The older omega admitted with a smile.

“You made it!” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“Just barely.” Bilbo exhaled. “It’s a long story.”

“Status on Consono 3?” Kili asked.

“Twenty people. Technical status good. No infestation.” Bilbo reported.

“Twenty people?” Kili was stunned. “How the hell did you fit?”

“More like how the hell did we manage to feed everyone... We had to change two floors into gardens.” Bilbo complained. “I just couldn’t leave without them.”

The main computer began beeping.

“Time for hard work!” Legolas announced. “Let’s use these babies for their real purpose.”

“Kili will you do the alignment?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes, mother will help me.” Kili assured them. “Mother take control of all three ships.”

‘Entering computer protocols.’ Their computer announced. Soon all the screens showed the status of all three ships.

Kili with ease moved Consono 1 to connect to Consono 2. In fact he never did it in real life, all the attempts computer simulated, but he was the best in what he did. Soon both ships were connected. Kili later entered the computer panel of the last ship and slowly remotely connected it to Consono 2.

“So together what is this?” Ori whispered to Kili.

“If we had Consono 4, this would be Plenus.” Kili told him.

“We can still call it Plenus, just two are enough for full capacity.” The older omega scolded him.

“Anyway Plenus is the biggest pan universe communication system.” Legolas informed them.

“Communication system for what?” Ori whispered.

“For all of Erebor and non Erebor Space Stations.” Legolas replied.

“This was a project to set up a permanent communication system, this way we can contact any Space Station in any Galaxy.” Bilbo, the older omega told them.

“Since we got least people and most supplies, dinner is at six in our place!” Tauriel laughed. “Don’t be late!”

“We won’t!” Kili laughed. “Now move your ass I need a hug!”

“The pregnancy made you demanding.” Tauriel’s voice sounded close a few minutes later.

“It’s great to see you!” Kili hugged her.

“Good to see you too!” She held him.

“So now that all the ships are connected we can walk to them?” Ori was stunned.

“It’s one structure.” She flashed a bright smile.

\-----

At dinner a lot of touching meetings happened. To Bofur’s surprise he was rejoined with his brother’s Bombur and Bifur. He was sad to learn of Bifur’s accident and speaking problems, but thrilled they made it. When Bombur’s omega partner showed up followed by eight of their kids, Bofur broke down and cried.

“I thought I’d never see you guys!” He hugged Mathilda, and child after child.

“It’s great to see you uncle.” Borin held him tight.

“I’m so happy...” Bofur hugged Bilbo. “Thank you for saving them.”

“I just had to!” Bilbo laughed. “When I was evacuating from Bree, I couldn’t leave without my friends.”

“Don’t forget your kindergarten...” Mathilda laughed.

“Your what?” Kili asked surprised.

“These are my kids.” Bilbo smiled. “Well at least they are mine now.” He pulled the kids into the room. “Frodo, Merry, Pip, Vinca, Pim, Pearl and Sam.” He introduced the kids.

“You said twenty people?” Legolas remembered.

“Don’t forget about me!” Gandalf entered the room.

“Who would want to remember an old fart like you...” Radagast’s voice echoed.

“Professor Gandalf and Professor Radagast?” Ori squeaked happily. “I read your book on space travel! And yours on the old earth ecosystem!”

“You see someone does read my books!” Radagast poked Gandalf with a huge smile.

“I’m surprised he survived the ordeal if his head was full of your crazy ideas...” The old man hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

The crazy ship turned into a mad house. Fifteen kids between the ages of three and sixteen. Two old professors bickering most of the time. Bilbo taking over the gardening, but accepting the help of the alphas with the physical work. The technical omegas sat down together and began working on establishing the communication system.

“So how did you two get together?” Gimli asked Mathilda surprised they had formed what only could be called a typical beta family.

“Well after the first three, I became curious why they kept saying one alpha was my best genetic match, so well I begged the technician long enough to get the name.” Mathilda laughed.

“I was stunned when such a beautiful omega came to meet me, pulling three kids already. But hey who would refuse such beautiful eyes and her charming smile.” Bombur laughed.

“And since the kids turned our more than great...” Mathilda kissed Farin’s head. “We were kept in the reproduction program, so that’s how we got eight.”

“I admire how you decided to take care of your kids together.” Fili told them honestly.

“We’re family!” Bombur kissed Mathilda gently.

“Looking at you, it’s hard to believe the universe has gone to hell.” Dain laughed, his eyes following the red head alpha female with some kind of spite. The moment he saw Tauriel was as if he flipped. All his focus on her. Despite their seeming incompatibility, male alphas could breed female alphas, not that most female alphas would ever give in.

\------

Ten days into working on the communication system, they finally got most of it working.

“What now?” Ori asked as the first signals were sent.

“Now we wait for an answer.” Kili told him slyly. “But first we’re going to have to deal with this.” He pointed to his belly.

“Has it startled?” Ori asked worried.

“I feel strange...” Kili complained.

“Let’s take you to the medical room.” Nori helped him and together they pulled him all the way, followed closely by Bilbo and Legolas.

\-----

“You better go to Kili, it’s started.” Legolas told Fili.

Fili felt his knees go weak. He felt all blood go to his heart and beat wildly. His omega and their child. He ran to the medical ward faster than ever in his life.

After hours of screams and yells, his omega cursing like crazy, the station was filled with desperate crying. Crying of a tiny baby.

“He didn’t really want to come out...” Bilbo cooed at the child. “It must have been comfortable and safe inside your daddy’s belly...” He gently handed Fili the baby. “Good luck, you’re going to need it...” He mumbled and rushed back to Kili.

Fili gazed at the child, and realised he was staring into two deep blue eyes. “Nice to finally meet you Frerin.” He told him, taking in the scent of the newborn. So much alike to the scent of the omega.

The child took in a deep breath, and wailed demanding the one person he really needed. His daddy.

\------

The next days were difficult. The child crying a lot. He cried all day and all night, if he was hungry or not. If he was wet or not.

Finally they worked out a safe sleeping position. Both adults on the sides and the child in between. When they were together the child was much calmer, and soon Fili was the one who could make him calm down. It look funny, the tiny baby in the strong alpha’s arms, but Frerin needed him.

\------

“Incoming transmission.” The computer announced.

“Moria to Plenus.” A calm voice called out.

“Plenus to Moria!” Kili immediately replied.

“It’s a pleasure to hear you boy! I’ve got a job for you!” Balin told him in a happy tone.

“Name it, we’re ready!” Kili smiled..

“First tell me about the baby, did you manage?” Balin asked curiously.

“I had lots of help!” Kili laughed.

“Good for you!” Balin told him. “There is someone here who desperately wants to talk to you!”

“Finally, move you old geezer!” A deep voice hissed.

“Good to hear you Uncle!” Kili laughed.

“Good to hear you too, are you ready for action?” Thorin asked him.

“Whatever you need!” Kili assured him.

“We have selected a primary place for setting The Bane, but that means Moria will be the bridge. I need you here.” Thorin told him.

“Awww you missed him!” The computer cooed.

“Yeah, bring my annoying sister along!” Thorin laughed. “Come home kid!”

“Yes, Sir!” Kili laughed, feeling happy.

“Everyone buckle in, we’re leaving this location!” Kili flashed the red alarm. It took a few minutes to get everyone ready, but finally he had confirmation the people were set.

“Mother turn on the propulsion system!” He ordered.

“On!” The computer laughed.

“Countdown!” Kili demanded.

’10, 9, 8, 7... 3, 2, 1 launch!” The computer said and soon they felt rapid movement.

“Moria in sight!” Dis told them in a happy tone.

“It’s huge!” Nori yelped as the space station could be seen.

“Over thirty thousand inhabitants!” Kili announced. “So as I said, the world hasn’t ended at all.”

“Aligning Plenus!” The computer announced.

“This ship is going to stay here with basic staff, so they will bring a ship to transport us.” Kili informed them, he could see the worry on Ori’s and Nori’s faces.

“Things are going to change now.” Bilbo noticed with worry as well.

“For the better.” Kili told them.

“I’m not so sure.” Legolas’s smile also faded.

\------

Fili was dead worried they would separate them, any relationship between alphas and omegas illegal. Especially such a physical one. Now with the child in his arms, he felt a desperate need to protect both of them. To be with both of them, and no matter how much Kili assured him everything would be fine, he felt worried.

When the transport ship arrived, with two service omega who would get Plenus duty, every was anxious for the many different reasons. Kili was eager to see his uncle again, he was happy to see his friends and to be safe again. But he could tell Fili was tense, as if ready to jump into harm’s way to protect him and the child. That melted Kili’s heart, knowing the alpha would do anything for him. But in a way he was worried what his uncle would say.

“It’s great to see you!” Balin greeted them when the docked.

“Balin!” Kili hugged the old man.

“Brother?” Dwalin was in shock.

“Good to see you!” Balin smiled. “Let’s get you all settled in, Thorin will have dinner with you later on.”

“I’m kind of disappointed he’s not here...” Kili mumbled.

“Now that the system is working, he’s talking with Edoras.” Balin told him.

“Edoras made it?” Tauriel was thrilled.

“Yes, and your friend Eowyn is now leader, they were attacked a few times, but they pulled through.” Balin smiled at her. “Minas Tirith is struggling with food supplies, but they mostly made it. We’re sending a team soon there.”

“How are you managing with food?” Bilbo asked him.

“With the supply line gone? We had to adapt, but it’s not bad. We’re better off than most of the stations.” Balin assured them.

“Did you think of strengthening production?” Bilbo interrogated.

“That’s why we are orbiting this planet. We’re going to set up a base, it’s got water and the right climate to produce food.” Balin informed them.

“How many other stations made it?” Nori asked with surprise.

“Orthanc has suffered greatly and we have no contact so it’s safe to assume they are gone, as is Mordor. But Rivendell has answered a few times, they have huge technical damage but they are trying to fix it. We’re planning to send a technical team there.” Balin told him.

“We both volunteer.” Nori told him. “Our brother serves on Rivendell.”

“I’ll add you to the list.” Balin nodded. “I got five rooms here for you, so you’ll have to squeeze in. The Bane is ready for setting so we can’t give you quarters there.”

“When are you setting?” Tauriel asked curiously.

“Twelve hours.” Balin inhaled. “It’s been a mad house here, but everyone is happy you made it!” He hugged him.

\------

When Balin came for him, Fili and Bilbo, Kili rushed with a eager smile on his face.

“Kili!” The huge alpha embraced him tenderly. Kili hid in his safe embrace.

“So this is my grandson?” Thorin gently traced the baby’s face, only to look into beautiful blue eyes.

“I want you to meet someone special.” Kili pulled him away and towards Fili.

“This is Philip Oakenshield, my alpha.” He did not even try to pretend who this was. He handed the alpha the baby, and watched his uncle’s face.

“Your alpha?” Thorin growled and tried to stare down the alpha who dared touch and claim his nephew.

“Just because things changed in the universe, it doesn’t mean the laws have.” Thorin growled.

“But they should.” Bilbo told him with anger. “For Mahal’s sake they should! We deserve to have lives, we deserve the love of our family!”

“I’ve arranged for you and the O’Neil family places on The Bane.” Balin told Bilbo trying to ease him down. “For you and your kids.”

“Your kids?” Thorin hissed with spite.

“I’m not sending my boys to Omega and Alpha Training Facilities, I’m going to raise them, just like a real parent.” Bilbo was stubborn.

“Your kids?” Thorin growled in a low voice.

“I think you have a lot of explaining to do.” Kili giggled and pulled Fili and Frerin away from his moody uncle and towards the beautifully set table.

“You have some explaining to do as well.” Fili grimaced. “Thorin Durin, really? You could have warned me.” Fili grimaced.

“Don’t worry Bilbo will handle him, they had a platonic relationship for years so well... they will settle it.” Kili winked at him and began eating.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili soon learnt that Kili despite his age was considered the main technical omega on the ship now, so he was busy all day and night. Fili eagerly decided to take care of tiny Frerin full time, giving him omega all the support he needed. Kili’s uncle Thorin was still sour and suspicious, but Bilbo continued scolding him about everything.

They were sad to see Nori and Ori, along with Dwalin, Bofur and Bifur leave on the transport to Rivendell, but the station needed help, and both technical omegas were indispensable.

A few days later Tauriel and Legolas flew away towards Edoras, and to everyone’s surprise Dain and Gimli volunteered to join them.

“So it seems it’s just you and me now.” Fili complained holding Frerin tightly.

“Hey lover boy, do you want a job?” Thorin asked Fili firmly.

“I’m a full time nanny.” Fili pointed to Frerin.

“Yeah right...” Thorin mumbled. “I need someone to train a few groups of people, and from what I’ve heard you saw them eye to eye and made it out.”

Fili inhaled deeply and glanced at Kili.

“I’ll get you a fucking nanny!” Thorin grumbled.

“I’ll help to the best of my ability.” Fili nodded.

Thorin had no idea how his getting a nanny ended in him taking the small boy for a part of the day. But he could give orders, oversee many things with the tiny child in his arms.

“I wonder why you look so much like that alpha Kili chose...” Thorin mumbled one day as Frerin was sleeping in his arm. His blond hair, and blue eyes with time made him look more and more like the alpha Kili chose as his mate. Not that having an alpha around his beloved nephew was a reason for happiness, but Thorin slowly got used to the blond. Seeing how the alpha loved Kili and the child which wasn’t his, made Thorin respect him.

“Oin, I have a question...” He asked the old doctor.

“Anything you need.” Oin assured him.

“I was wondering do you have a copy of the files from the Omega Breeding Centre from Parth Galen?” Thorin asked.

“Well most of their data was lost... but we do have a part of the documentation.” Balin told him.

“I want to know whose genetic material was used in Kili’s case.” Thorin demanded.

“That’s pretty classified information...” The doctor mumbled.

“I’ll send in a good hacker.” Thorin hissed.

\------

“It’s good to see you Oin! Uncle said you have some files that need decoding?” Kili asked the old doctor.

“I need some information and it’s encrypted.” The old doctor was puzzled why Thorin sent his own nephew.

“But these are documents from Parth Galen...” Kili’s smile faded seeing the files. “That old meddling bastard...” He hissed irritated.

“Don’t you want to know?” The old doctor asked gently.

“I love him the way he is...” Kili mumbled.

“He looks a lot like your alpha... he looks nothing like you or Thorin.” The doctor hinted.

“That could be just a coincidence... they asked me about pre setting looks... but I wanted to leave it to nature.” Kili admitted.

“You’re the same age group, and that’s one of the basic criterion. As much as I understand many things might have been designed but... there is a chance. So why not make sure?” The doctor asked, annoyed a bit Thorin orchestrated him to do the difficult talking part.

Kili glanced at the files. “For fuck’s sake!” He growled and he began tapping codes.

\------

“What’s the print out?” Fili asked curiously, he just came back from Thorin’s office with tiny Frerin in his arms.

“That meddling old bastard...” Kili growled. “Why didn’t you tell me you were evaluated for the breeding program?” Kili asked in a low voice.

“It never came up... but well... all alphas in the service are obliged to it.” Fili admitted slowly. “Why are you asking?” He asked slowly.

Kili motioned to the document on the table.

“Whose read outs are these?” Fili gazed at the genetic code, and the notes of the enhancements done. “You mean Frerin has enhanced traits?” He asked with a tender smile reading about the genetic make out of their little boy.

“Keep reading.” Kili mumbled.

Fili’s face went pale when he read his own name on the files. “He’s mine?”

“The fucking biggest coincidence in the whole fucking universe...” Kili smiled at him brightly.

Fili kissed the tiny boy with emotion and grabbed Kili tightly.

“Careful there solider, we’re setting another record as well.” Kili mumbled.

“What kind of record?” Fili was amused.

“The first naturally born and the second naturally bred child in the universe.” Kili mumbled and blushed.

“Already?” Fili was stunned with the news.

Kili blushed even more and nodded. “It’s evident you’re my perfect genetic match...”

Fili was lost for words, he held him to his chest with all the emotion in him, but soon Frerin protested to being squished in between. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kili’s face was bright with happiness.


End file.
